If things were different
by suzanazoric95
Summary: Buffer's life is destroyed after his wife and unborn child died in car accident. He left Navy and Cairns and become a farmer. Will he get over death of his wife?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sometimes you think your life will be different. But then something happens and it doesn't be like that. You can't see reason for living, when you just in one heartbeat lose all your life, all people you love.

That happened to ex Navy officer leutenant commander Peter Thomaszewski. His pregnant wife died during a car accident. Doctors couldn't do anything to save her. She bleed out on their table. And he said it was Navy fault she died. She was going to meet him on port when drunk truck driver hit in her car. Two days after funeral he resigned his service, took testament which said he was heir off all fortune his grandfather from his mother side had and left Cairns one for good.

Peter moved to farm he get from his grandfather, determined to try to live there. His life didn't have a sence anymore and staying in Cairns would mean just a hell for him, so moving what far away from there was good choice.

He went just once on farm. And it was three years before. He was there with his wife. Shortly. He sort all around who will run farm and never come back. Now he returned. He didn't have a bloody clue about village life, but he will learn.

It pass three weeks since he come on farm. Main servant, Rosa was doing all just to please him and sometimes it was very boring to him. He wasn't child and he didn't need a nanny. But he didn't want to offend old woman so he was doing everything to just to she be pleased. This morning he was awoken with smell of fresh baken croissants. He went down in kitchen and sit for a table.

"Morning. Sleep well?" asked Rosa. Peter smiled on her and nodded. Truth was he didn't sleep at all. Demons from his past decided to return to him that night. He didn't see point why he was dreaming about some things which happened 8 years ago. "After you finish a breakfast, Mitch said to join him to barns." Rosa added and he nodded again.

"Mitch run this place great." Peter said just to say something.

"And now you are here and you two will be great tandem." Rosa said and Peter smiled. "Why you don't meet that doctor who is living on farm next to us? She is living with her grandfather and she is running village hospital." Rosa added.

"Why should I?" Peter asked.

"Because you need to have friends while you are here. And I think she would like to have some help around charity she started in village. Here in village people live bad and she is helping them on way no one didn't. She gives them free medical care, she spents nights with sick children and she is helping local prieste in rebuilding local school." Rosa said looking into Peter. He sighed. Rosa was wright.

"Ok. I will meet her. And I will help to charity." said Peter knowing Rosa won't give up.

"Good. Then come home earlier today. She will pop by today. She wants to ask Mitch for help dowm in village. And her grandfather was in Navy too." Rosa said. Peter nodded and went out looking for Mitch.

...

Peter went on some fields and Mitch was explaining him about random things about fields and cultures. Mitch liked new owner. He was friendly and he didn't mess in job he didn't knwo to do. Mitch worked for his grandfather too, and he could said that young Peter looked like on his grandfather.

That day, Peter and Mitch went to east part of his farm. It was on edge with village and nothing wasn't planted there.

"Why this place is empty?" asked Peter and Mitch looked around.

"Bad ground. Nothing could not be grown here." Mitch said.

"And where school is?" Peter asked.

"You see that building?" asked Mitch pointing on one building away from his field. Peter nodded. "There is a school. Our doctor and prieste are rebuilding it. Why?" he added.

"Well, Rosa arranged me a date with that doctor so I will tell her to kids can use this field as a playground. When we don't use it, why not to kids use it?" Peter said and Mitch smiled.

"Well Rosa didn't make wrong decision. Doctor is pretty hot. But pretty stubborn." Mitch said and Peter sighed.

"Whatever. Let's go back to the farm. Rosa probably expects us on it." Peter said and Mitch nodded and they both turned horses around.

When they returned back to farm, they spotted a jeep in front of entrance and on doors was one of servant together with gardener. They both were slightly in panic.

"What happened?" Peter asked and looked into them.

"Rosa fainted. We called doctor. She said to we don't worry and to we don't get in Rosa's room." Miah, servent said.

"Calm down Miah." Peter said. "I will go to see what is going on." he added, but John, gardener stopped him.

"Doctor think that it could be a charlah. Because of it she said to we stay out." John said.

"OK. I will go to get change and take quick shower. Tell doc to wait me." Peter said and went into his room.

...

"There is nothing to worry about. You don't have a charlah. It was just your blood pressure which went down durring the hot weather and you probably were out in garden yesterday." doctor said as she was packing her equipment.

"Shortly. I helped John to plant some flower." Rosa said sheepisly.

"Now rest. Here where is not hot. I will talk with your employer to give you some rest." she said and went out of the room, leaving Rosa to get some rest.

"How is she?" John asked when he saw doctor coming down to stairs.

"She is fine. She was on sun yesterday and she shouldn't. She needs a rest." she said and smiled on old gardener. "I am off now. Call me if she feels sick or she get a fiver. I will be in village." she added with smile.

"Wait miss. Peter wants to talk with you." Miah said and doctor looked into her.

"Who is Peter?" doctor asked.

"Owner of the farm." John said and she nodded.

"OK. I will wait him on verandah." doctor said and went out and she sit in chair on it looking into sight in front of herself.

Peter went down from his room, he was wearing safari shorts, flip floppers and t-shirt. John told him that doctor is waiting him outside on verandah and said that Rosa is fine. He went out and looked into woman who was sitting into chair with her back turned to his.

Woman had a long, wavey blond-brown hair strapped in messy bun or it should be bun, but this time her hair had another plan. Her attention now fell on one small kitten which climbed on verandah.

"Where did you come from? If John sees you here he will get mad." she said and took kitten in her hands and stroke it gently and then slightly jump from cair when she heard someone coughed.

"I am sorry I didn't want to scare you..." he started but he cut himself off when he saw who the woman was. Last time when he saw her, she wasn't doctor and she didn't plan to be that and she definitely wasn't blond back them. Doctor looked same surprised like he did seeing her, but she succeeded to say something.

"It is good to see you Buff." she said looking into him.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: new story from me. i get inspired and i wote it. I hope you will like it. read and review.**

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter was speachless. He still couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"I can't look so terrible Buff. It is still me, well with new job and new stile, but it is still me. I didn't change at all." she said with her usual gruffy voice and smiled.

"Sorry, I am just surprised. I didn't see you for eight years." he said and looked into her.

"Well you can't say it was my fault. When you decided that you will take that transfer to Canberra you didn't seem as someone who wanted to stay in touch. But lets not talk about old times and past. What are you doing here? Last year when I saw Swain in Barry General hospital he told me you married..." she started and looked into his face expression. "I said something wrong?" she added.

"My wife died four months ago Bomber." he said.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. Well probably that is happening when you are far away from town, you don't know what is going downthere. So you are living here now?" Bomber asked and looked into him. "And call me Rebecca. No one doesn't call me Bomber anymore." she added with smile.

"Yeah. I am living now here." Peter said and Rebecca laughed.

"Who would say we will be neighbours?" she said with smile.

"So doctor?" he asked amused. Rebecca nodded.

"Yep. Doctor. For three years now. I am working in village hospital and I am having an ordination at my grandpa's farm. Before you ask, Rosa will be fine. She just spent lot of time on sun yesterday." Rebecca said and Peter nodded.

"Thank you." he said and she smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." Rebecca said with smile.

"Well, Rosa had a plan to arrange a date for us to meet us." Peter said and smiled. Rebecca laughed.

"A date? And you said yes?" Rebecca said with grin.

Well I said yes because I had something to say to doctor of this village and to the prieste. I have a land near school. We can't use it for anything so school and kids can use it for playground." Peter said.

"Are you serious?" Rebecca asked and he nodded. "Thank you. It will mean a lot to these kids." she added and hugged him. He hugged her back thinking it was good to have her back as a friend.

"Do you want to stay on lunch?" Peter asked.

"No. I need to go back to village. Few kids is sick. And I hope it is not charlah." Rebecca said.

"Be careful. If it is.." he started.

"I know. But I had it when I was a child. So I can't get it again." Rebecca said as she walked out towards her Jeep. "Pop by top my place. Grandpa will be delighted when he finds out that his new neighbour is ex Navy." Rebecca said and smiled, "it is good to have you here Pete." she added as she started a car and drove away to her place.

Rebecca went down the village. Still was same number of sick kids and stage was the same. After she checked kids, she went out to talk with prieste.

Local prieste was old guy who spent last 50 years of his life in that village, serving to people and God. His name was Adrian and everyone likied him and possibility he could take retirment and leave village was making them sad.

"Six kids is ill father. I am afraid it could be charlah." Rebecca said.

"Well let's hope it is not. Otherwise you know that that epidemic here would be disaster." Father Adrian said. "i will stay here overnight and watch on kids. You go home and take a rest. If something happens I will send for you." he added. Rebecca tried to object but he was wright. She needed a rest. She was exhausted.

"Ok, but call me if anything happens." Rebecca said going towards her Jeep. She went home and entered in living room and sit on sofa totally without strenght.

"I met our new neighbour. And you won't believe what grandpa, I used to serve with him eight years ago. He left then and I didn't see him till today. I went on his farm. Rosa was sick. And then John said to wait for his new boss. And then I saw him." Rebecca said and looked into her grandfather who left book he was reading and put down his reading glasses and looked bacl into his granddaughter.

"I see you are very delighted and charmed with him." Jeremy said and looked again in Rebecca.

"He was my rare friend on Hammersley, even if he wanted to kick me out of the ship. And now he lost his wife and he is on his own again. And it is look like he even left a Navy. Peter I used to know would never do that." Rebecca said and Jeremy sighed.

"Well he maybe needed a new start." Jeremy said.

"Maybe. I told him that you have been in Navy too." Rebecca said.

"Who is he?" Tammy, Rebecca's nanny from childhood.

"I am talking about new neighbour. We served together before I left a Navy and now he did the same. And he is farmer now." Rebecca said and laughed when she heard how it sounded. She has never imagined Buffer as a farmer. Somehow, she was always connecting Buffer with the Navy.

"I heard from workers that Rosa was sick. Is she ok?" Tammy asked worried for her friend.

"Yes. She just was too much on sun the day before. She just needs to rest. But I am worried for kids in village. I am afraid it could be charlah." Rebecca said and looked into Tammy who nodded.

"I will prepare you something to eat while you take a shower and put that dirty clothes off." Tammy said and Rebecca nodded and went upstairs to her room.

As soon as Bomber took a shower and changed herself clothes, she lied on her bed. She took safari pants and sleeveless top. Rebecca lied on bed and sighed. She was there last three years. She forget how she looked into dress and high heels and how she looked with make up. She slowly, wrapped in her thoughts, drifted into sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is new chapter. well there is who is the doctor. tell me your thoughts and predictions. read and review.**

 **thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebecca didn't notice she fell asleep, let alone she planned to sleep so long. She was asleep all evening last day and all last night. Next morning when she woke up, Rebecca went down in kitchen.

"Morning." she said and smiled on Tammy. Tammy smiled back and give her cup of coffee.

"Morning honey." Tammy said. "You look great." she added.

"Yeah, like Lastat in old house when he met again with Lewi in Interview with the vampire." Bomber said sarcastic and Tammy laughed.

"We are in bad mood this morning." Tammy said looking into Rebecca.

"I am just tired and I hate lies. I know that I am looking like a shit and that my life in last three years is only this farm." Rebecca said and sighed. "Sorry. Just seeing Pete again reminded me on Navy and all what I was before." she added and Tammy nodded her understanding.

"Where is grandpa?" Rebecca asked.

"Well Jeremy went to meet his new neighbour." Tammy said and Rebecca nodded. She finished a breakfast as quickly as she could and went down in village.

"Rebecca I want you to present you a new doctor who is sent from Canberra." said father Adrian. Rebecca looked into him and then in a woman who was there. It was brown woman with hair strapped in tale.

"We don't need a doctor." Rebecca said.

"Well with your weekly report you write that here is possibility of charlah. How is that possible? We are in Australia, not in some African country." She said. "And by the way I am Georgia." she added.

"Look princess, people in this village doesn't have a water, food let alone they have medications or some things for higien." Rebecca said and looked into young doctor. "So we can be happy that it is charlah and not difteria, or colera." she added. Rebecca was pissed.

"I just want to help-" Georgia said.

"If you want to help, then go and sort medications what we have." Rebecca said. She nodded and went into village's hospital. "Don't start it father." Rebecca added and went to check on sick kids. She went in all six houses. When she arrived in last sixth house, she wasn't welcomed with one blond little girl called Tania. Rebecca entered in and was faced with single mum of three.

"Miss Tania is sick too." she said.

"When Nella?" Rebecca asked.

"Last night." Nella said and start to cry. Rebecca hugged her and went in kids room. Kids room was just small part separated of kitchen in small house where they lived. Somehow, Rebecca connected with eight year old Tania. Tania was happy little child, usually getting in trouble. From first moment she met Tania, Rebecca liked to play with her when she had a free time. Rebecca was teaching her mathematic, she was reading to her. Rebecca joked sometimes saying that Rebecca and Tania were soul sisters. And now she just hopped that Tania won't get charlah. Not Tania.

"How are you honey?" Rebecca asked and looked into little girl.

"Fine." she said.

"And you will be fine. Let's see how big temperature is." Rebecca said and after she done she sighed. 40 degrees. "Jen give her these pillules on six hours. I will pop by later today to see how is she." she added. "How are Jay and Jackie?" Rebecca added and went to check them too. Then she spotted that kids had red skin and tongue. It was charlah. Rebecca went back to hospital. She talked with father Adrian and with Georgia and then put sick kids in carantin. Then she called home and said she will stay in village.

On evening stage of some kids get worse. Tania get simptoms of charlah too, same as her mother. One woman named Silla was sick too, but her little baby wasn't.

"Thanks for coming as I call you. Tammy get this baby out of this village. He is not sick." Rebecca said. Tammy nodded and took a baby and went back on farm.

Till midnight Rebecca Brown was exhausted. She sit in front of hospital. In hospital they put all sick people and Rebecca stayed that night there. Before it, she sent Georgia off, because Georgia didn't have a charlah before.

"One little bird told me you will stay here overnight and then I thought how grumpy you can be without coffee and something to eat. So for sake of all people in this village I brought you what Tammy send you." Peter said and sit next to her and give her cup of coffee. "Well coffee she didn't send, I make it at father Adrian's place." he added. Rebecca smiled briefly on him.

"Thanks. You shouldn't be here..." she started.

"I had it as a child." he answered before she finished her sentence. It was always normal for both of them.

"Aha." Rebecca said and took a sip of hot coffee.

"Tammy said for baby you send. How is his mum?" Peter asked.

"Bad. I think she won't make it. And Jackie, Tania's sister and Tania's mum probably won't make it either." Rebecca said and looked into Peter.

"I am sorry." Peter said and took a sip of his tea.

"How your wife died?" Rebecca asked. "Sorry, it is none of my buisnis." She added. He shook his head.

"Car crash. Few months ago. She was in taxi. She wanted to met me in port. Taxi was hit by a drunk truck driver. She died in hospital before I arrived. She and our unborn child." Peter said and sighed and dashed few tears away from his eyes.

"I am sorry." Rebecca said and looked into him.

"What brought you here in this village? You were always a Navy girl." Peter said and she sighed again.

"After I was kicked out from Hammersley, I went on medic training in Canberra. I spent there two years. After it I was posted in hospital in Bastion. It is.." she started but he cut her off.

"I know what Bastion is. I served there for awhile." Peter said and looked into Rebecca.

"I worked there for two years. I was a doctor on receiving room and I was helping a surgent sometimes as a nurse. One day, we get injured LT CMDR. He was wounded on several places. He died on my hands. After that tour I returned back home and as soon as possible I resigned my place there as a medic. I wouldn't be able to watch that thing again. And then, Mike found me place here. And last three years i run this hospital and I enjoy it. It is something like I belong here." Rebecca said.

"And you are good doctor here. I saw you earlier with healthy kids." Peter said and she smiled.

"You were spying me?" Rebecca asked.

"Well not really but I was on my way to prieste and I saw you." Peter said and she smiled.

"You know that when you left, first few weeks I missed you on ship. I couldn't use on that thing that you won't come back. And Dutchy was just too much different." She said.

"You served with Dutchy?" Peter asked and she nodded.

"How do you know him?" Rebecca asked.

"He was my XO before I resigned Navy." Peter said and she nodded.

"Sometimes I miss Navy but then I see that these people needs me and I drop sea off again." Rebecca said with smile and Peter nodded.

"REBECCA!" Adrian yelled. Rebecca run into hospital. Mother of the baby who Rebecca brought at her place was dying. She stopped breathing. Rebecca tried everything but she couldn't make her alive again. She went out frantic.

"I need to call Darwin to they send me a back up and help and..." She started when she saw Pete.

"Becca!" Peter said but she didn't say anything. She just continued talking.

"And I need to see what I will do with baby and God this is such a mess." she said and Peter pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. Rebecca started to cry, her shoulders were shaking.

"It will be ok." he said rubbing her back.

"She just died. And her baby doesn't have anyone now." Rebecca said and start to cry harder. Peter thought for a second. Did he ever see her cry back on ship? How much he knew he didn't.

"Look you need to rest. For other patients you have in your hospital." Peter said holding her tightly. Rebecca continued crying and wrapped her arms around him, she didn't know why she didn't want to he let her go now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I would like to hear your predictions so write it in comments. please read and review. Please tell me your predictions about next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning, Rebecca called Darwin. They send a help in one doctor and in one nurse. Nella's stage was better, same as was stage of her kids and it was a huge relief for Rebecca.

Rebecca was exhausted. She didn't sleep all night and she was barely keeping her eyes open. Dead woman was carried in isolation in Darwin on institute for deasises.

Finally, Rebecca went at home, after that doctor from Darwin send her to take some rest. As soon as she reached her farm, she heard little Nicolai crying and Tammy couldn't calm him on any way.

"I think he is sick. He doesn't want to eat and he is just crying." Tammy said desperate. Rebecca smiled and took baby in her arms.

"Hey little man. I am sorry I couldn't save your mum, but I am here. And you need to eat." Rebecca said rocking baby in her arms. Soon Nicolai stopped crying and Rebecca give him a bottle full of milk. He ate it and fell asleep. Rebecca carried him in her room and placed him on bed and put pillows around him to he doesn't fell down.

"What you will do with that baby?" Tammy asked and Rebecca sighed.

"Dunno. But now I am the only thing he has. And he needs me." Rebecca said. "I will take some sleep too. If I am needed in village just call me." she added and Tammy nodded and went downstairs. As soon as Rebecca put her head on pillow she fell asleep.

Later, Rebecca was awoken when someone hit her with pillow. She slowly opened her eyes and Nicolai was looking into her wide awake.

"hey little one." she said and took him in her arms and kiss his cheek and baby giggled. "We need to make you a room and get you some toys and to make some deal to not crazy Tammy." she added and smiled on baby. She took him up and carried him down in living room.

"What you will do with him Becca? You can't keep the baby. He has a family." Jeremy said.

"He doesn't have anybody. His dad died." Rebecca said.

"So what you are planning then? To adopt him?" Jeremy asked.

"Why not?" Rebecca said and placed Nicolai on sofa and smiled on baby who made happy baby sounds.

"So he knows something else accept screaming." Tammy said and smiled on baby.

"Is there in basement maybe my old crib and my old toys? We can't get anything from his place because of desease." Rebecca said.

"Well I think it is." Tammy said and Rebecca nodded.

"Good. Keep an eye on him." Rebecca said. An hour later, Rebecca brought from basement her old crib and old toys. She even find her old sitting crib.

"Where to put this?" asked Dup, old worker on her farm.

"For now put it in my room. And cribs paint in sea blue color." Rebecca said and Dup nodded and took it in garage to paint it. Next were toys. Rebecca pull box full of toys out of basement but box was too big and too havier. She pulled it harder and finished on her bottom.

"Damn." Rebecca said and kick one teddy bear which fell on her.

"I didn't know you will open a children garden." Peter joked and took her hand and pull her up. Rebecca pull down some dust from her trousers.

"No. Nicolai is gonna be here for awhile. His mum died. And I feel so responsible for that baby now." Rebecca said with smile. "So I decided to make him a room. Lot of things I will have to buy and to go in town." she added.

"Well when you decide to go in town I will go too." he said.

"Thank you." Rebecca said and smiled. "Charlah is going down. Doctor from Darwin vacnetad all villagers and it is look like we won't have epidemy." she added. He nodded.

"Rebecca, I changed him and feed him again. Now you keep him. I need to prepare a dinner." Tammy said and give Nicolai to Rebecca. She took him and smiled on him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Rebecca asked and looked into Peter.

"I am not good with kids." Peter said.

"Come on, he is not bitting." Rebecca said and Peter sighed and took a baby, knowing she won't give up.

Baby was satisfied with all atention he was getting and he slowly drifted into his daily nap. Rebecca laughed silently.

"It is look like he likes you." Rebecca said and he nodded.

"Come." she said and lead him towards back off house on small verandah with big resting chairs. She took Nicolai from Peter and put him on one resting chair and put pillows around him.

"What you will do with him?" Peter asked and Rebecca looked into him.

"I don't want to he goes in home for kids without parents. I want to he has a true family. I am thinking to try to adopt him. I always wanted to have a child and here is the chance. But I am scared." she said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Other mums has nine months to prepare themselves for that role and that part of life. And I don't have a bloody clue what I suppose to do. Well I know to prepare a bottle to him and to feed him, and to change him, but other things I will freak out I think." Rebecca said and looked into baby who was sleeping peaceful.

"Look Becca, if you need any help, you can call me in any time. I will help you around Nick." Peter said and she smiled.

"Thanks Pete." Rebecca said.

All day, Peter spent at Rebecca's place. He was helping her around carrying toys from basement, then he helped her for buying strollers over net, then rest of things for room off little man, how she was calling Nicolai. He returned back home very late. He lose a feeling for time. And also Pete forget to phone Rosa, because when he returned she was freaked out because he didn't say where he was. Old good Rosa. She was always like that. She always carried for other people and she didn't care did they deserved it or not. She was like his grandmother he has never met.

"Where have you been?" Rosa asked as soon as Peter walked into kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"I was at Rebecca's place. I was helping her around something." he said and looked into her while he was filling cup with boiled water.

"You made me sick worried. Why you didn't phone?" Rosa asked and looked into him. He sighed.

"Sorry I totally forget on calling. Time just blurred by." Peter said and Rosa smiled slightly. Last few days there wasn't so much sadness in his eyes as before, when he just came on that farm.

"Ok. So with what you were helping to her?" Rosa asked.

"Did you know girl who died down in village?" He asked and Rosa nodded. "Well she had a baby son. Thank God he wasn't infected. And because that baby stayed alone on world, Rebecca decided she will take care of him. And I was helping around making baby room and arranging things." Peter answered.

"It is amazing thing she has done. It wouldn't be done from lot of people." Rosa said. "And she will be great mother. She is sensitive person and she has a big heart..." Rosa started.

"Rosa, I know her longer than you. She really is amazing person." Peter said.

"I didn't totally figure out how did you two met?" Rosa asked.

"It was eight years ago. Back then I was just a simply sailor. Ship's bosun. After our chef left Hammersley, we get new cook. She was short fused person and had a big and serious problem with her temper and self control. It was Rebecca Brown. We had a bad start. We picked a fight first hour when she arrived on ship. I don't even remember why. I didn't like her, thought she could be danger with her outbursts. And then she almost pushed one sailor over board during exercise. I was on one step from kicking her out of the ship. But that day she saved my life first time and I decided to give her one more chance. And i have never regretted that decision." Peter said.

"You two became friends back then?" Rosa asked.

"Yes we did. And few crew members were very scared off." he said.

"Should I ask why?" Rosa asked and he shock his head and laughed. Rosa smiled thinking how was good to see him laugh. It probably was first time he laughed since he came on farm. That woman had a good influence on him and Rosa could say that Rebecca was for him now some safe island, a friend he knew would always be there. And Rosa knew that Rebecca was great person, like she said, she had a heart.

"I will go to sleep." He said and went in his room while saying good night.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed. please let me know why you think about this chapter and what are your predictions.**

 **thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Epidemic of charlah totally stopped in village. Only victim of that desease was Nicolai's mother. Others survived. It pass two months since that all happened and social service said that baby can stay temporary at Rebecca's place.

And baby was in happy environment. Both, Rebecca and Pete were attached to Nicolai. He become a center of their worlds. Helping her around baby, Peter totally forget on his griefe. Only Tammy and Jeremy were worried how they both will react if comes time to they have to give Nicolai to social service.

Nicolai was 9 months now and first problems striked in. Teeth. Peter spent all night at Becca's farm to help her around crying baby. In the morning when Tammy went to check on Becca, she smiled when she saw Rebecca and Peter sleeping in same bed and Nicolai between them was wide awake but didn't cry. It seemed that medicine he get for his sore gums finally started to act. Tammy took him in her arms and quietly went down.

When she arrived in living room she spotted Rosa there.

"I came to check is Peter maybe here?" she said.

"Yes he is here. Nick was crying all night so he stayed to help Rebecca. Now they are sleeping." Tammy said.

"At least that baby returned him back to life." Rosa said and Tammy nodded as she filled them cups with coffee and then give a milk to Nicolai.

"I am just scared what will happen if social service decide to take baby away." Tammy said and Rosa nodded her agreement.

...

Rebecca woke up feeling like train run over her. She raised up and rub her eyes and looked into Peter. She didn't even remember when they feel asleep last night. Probably someway near dorm.

"Wake up." Rebecca said and pushed his arm slightly. "Wake up before Rosa doesn't send a searching party for you." she added as he woke up.

"You are enjoying to wake me up so early. I don't even remember when I fell asleep." he said and rubbed his face still laying.

"Me neither. I am just happy that medication which doctor gave to Nick is helping his sore gums." Rebecca said and sighed.

Peter nodded and raised up. They both went downstairs in same moment and get a question look from Rosa.

"Hello." Rebecca said and smiled on baby and took him in her arms. Baby made a gurgulling sounds and graps her hair. Rebecca laughed and kiss top of his nose and baby giggled.

"I have to go. I promised Mitch help about some things on farm. Call me if anything you need. Ok Bomb?" Peter asked and she smiled.

"I will." She said with smile. She even forgot how her nickname sounded.

"See you buddy." Peter said and kissed Nicolai's top of head and went out of her house.

"Wait for me. See you later." Rosa said and followed Peter outside. Rebecca sat for table while holding Nicolai and smiloed gratefully on Tammy when she put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Bekki you have a visit." Dup said as he lead one woman in her house. Rebecca looked into woman and raised up. She was from social service.

"Come in. How I can help you?" Rebecca asked. "Have a sit." she added and woman called Trisha sit down.

"Comision brought a decision. Unfortunately, you can't keep Nicolai. There are few families which are waiting for adoption..." Trisha started.

"But why I can't keep him? Here on farm he has all what he needs for happy childhood. I love him like he is my son and everyone here loves him. He will be happy here. He will have a proper family too if he stays with me." Rebecca said and looked into Nicolai who was sitting in her lap and was playing with small teddy bear he get from Pete.

"You know what I mean about proper family. I am not suspecting you are not good mum. I know you are and probably would be great mum to him, but Nicolai needs both parents. Dad and mum." Trisha said.

"Trisha please let me show you I can be his mum and he can stay with me.# Rebecca said. Just a thought on losing him was a painful for her. She grow too close to him in last two months. She couldn't let him go.

"I am sorry but it is not just my decision." Trisha said.

"But what if I pull a request for sdopting?" Rebecca asked and looked hopefully in Trisha.

"And again you wouldn't be a priority. Because you are single." Trisha said. "I am sorry. Nicolai can stay more few days here." she added and went out. As soon as she went out Rebecca started to cry and hugged baby which she was holding.

"I am sorry honey." Tammy said and stroke Rebecca's shoulder for comfort.

"It is ok. I knew deep in my heart that this day will come one day." She said and raised up carryig Nicolai. "I need to pack his things and to pack his favourite toys." she added and Tammy nodded.

Rebecca carried Nicolai up. She packed some things and then sit on sofa holding Nicolai.

"Even if you have to go, I won't give up. I will send a request for your adoption." Rebecca said and kiss Nicolai's cheek. "I will do anything to get you back. I promise." she added and gently rocked baby in her arms. Nicolai slowly fell asleep and Rebecca put him in his crib and covered him with his blanket. Then she went on verandah while carrying monitor to can hear when he wakes up. She sat there on chair and started to cry silently.

Later that day, Peter arrived back to farm. He pop by to city and like always he get something from Nicolai.

"He is still too small for this car but he will grow...What is wrong Bomber?" he asked when he noticed she was crying and left a car toy on floor and went over her.

"This morning when you left, Trisha from social service came here. Commision decided. They will took Nicolai away. They have a few families who wants to adop child." Rebecca said and started to cry and he hugged her.

"He has a family here." Peter said. He didn't want to lose him either.

"I told her that but she said that Nicolai needs proper family. Mum and dad." Rebecca said while still crying and being in his arms.

"I am sorry." he said as he gently rubbed her back. Bomber nodded and hugged him even tightly.

"I will put adoption request too. I won't give up." Rebecca said.

"If I can help I will. I would do anything to you can keep Nicolai." Peter said not knowing that he will regret it.

"Then marry me." Rebecca said and looked into him.

"What?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Marry me and I will be able to keep him. If he has a mum and dad they won't take him away. Please Buffer, help me." Rebecca said and looked into him pleadingly.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:here is one more chapter. What do you think? Will Buffer say yes on her asking or not? What will happen next? Tell me your depinions and predictions ao please review. Thanks for all your support till far.**

 **thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter was starring into her for few moments. Did she just say that what he thinks she did? Ow she could even get idea like that on her mind?

"Listen to me. We marry and stay married till officially I don't get Nicolai for good. And then we can divorce." Rebecca said. She knew that that her idea sounded crazy, but now it was only exit for her.

"Rebecca..." He started and she sighed. For Christ sake like she asked a blood or an organ to he gives her.

"Everything stays same. Nothing changes. We would just have to play happy family when social service would come to see are we capable to keep Nick. Please." Rebecca said and looked into him and sighed when he raised up.

"Look I need to think." he said and walked out. Rebecca sighed again. It was stupid idea. Why she even asked him that? She was an A grade idiot.

"Why Pete run out from here like he saw a ghost?" Tammy asked from doorway.

"I asked him to he marry me to I can keep Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"What? Are you insane?" Tammy asked.

"Look I didn't have any better plan. I don't want to give Nick. And don't worry. He will never say yes on that." Rebecca said and sighed. Tammy sighed too and sit next to her.

"What will you do now?" Tammy asked.

"Dunno. I can't find a guy who would marry me in few days can I?" Rebecca said frustrated and sighed.

"If i can help I would." Tammy said and Rebecca looked into her.

"Well you always can help. You can marry Jeremy." Rebecca said and laughed slightly when she saw Tammy's face expresion.

"Don't even think about it." Tammy said.

"I joked." she said and sighed again.

Peter went home and went up in his room. He really needed to think. She always had crazy ideas, but not crazy as last one. He really wanted to she keeps Nicolai. He was attached to that baby too, but God help him, he didn't know what to do. He was confused. He always was trying not to missread her friendship how much he liked her before. He tried to keep a friendship relation between them when they met again there on farms. Peter sighed again. He needed to go from farm for awhile and go in city. Maybe some time away will clear his mind and show him what he should to do.

...

"do you know what happened that Peter practically run out from farm and went on few days in Cairns?" Rosa asked when she came to Rebecca's place and looked into Tammy.

"Social service said that they will take Nick away because Rebecca can't give him proper family. And then she get on crazy idea and asked Peter to marry her to she can keep Nicolai." Tammy said and Rosa laughed.

"I would like I was able to see his face expression when she told him that." Rosa said laughing.

"Well he run out from here like he saw the ghost." Tammy said but laughed too.

"And what did he say on her proposal?" Rosa asked still laughing.

"He said he will think." Tammy said.

"Poor Rebecca. She will do anything just to keep Nicolai." said Rosa.

"That baby grown too close to everyone here. We all used to have a baby at house. I used too. I am keeping him when Rebecca is in hospital in village. It pass a lot years since Rebecca was a baby and when my main job was to keep her. I don't know how I will use that he is gone." Tammy said and sighed sadly.

"Well let's be optimistic. Maybe Pete will think and say yes to her proposition and Nick will stay here." Rosa said and smiled supportive. Well she hopped that Nicolai will stay here. That baby returned a life into Peter. It would be dissaster to he has to leave them all just because of some stupid rules.

CAIRNS, TWO DAYS LATER

"She asked you what?" Charge asked and looked into his best mate trying not to burst into laugh.

"It is not funny Charge." Peter said Charge nodded, but started to laugh.

"Sorry. I just can't imagine you two married. That is all." Charge said and took a deep breathe.

"Very funny." Peter said sarcastic.

"Look Buffer I am not right person for giving advices about wedding. I married a woman whose father almost killed me two days later. And by the was I was drunk when I married her." Charge said and looked into his best mate.

"I don't want to Nicolai leaves either but..." Peter started.

"But what? She didn't ask from you true marriage. She aske for one on paper to can keep Nicolai and in few months you two can divorce. Is it so hard?" Charge asked.

"No..." Peter started but Charge interrupted him again.

"Follow your heart. And help her." Charge said and Peter sighed again.

...

Rebecca was at farm. She had some things to pack. She knew that day when Trisha will come and say she has to take Nicolai away will come soon. Peter dissapeared too. He didn't call or come on farm for four days now. He could send a message with "NO" as an answer and not let her to she still hopes he will say yes.

"Idiot." Rebecca said loud.

"I hope that part wasn't for me." Peter said from doorway and she looked into him.

"Sort of. I am sorry for my stupid idea." Rebecca said and sighed and looked into him. She owed him appology.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything. Yes you did shocked me with your proposition, but fine. If it is for keeping Nicolai then fine." He said.

Rebecca looked into him for a moment. Did he just say what she thinks he did? She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. I owe you for this." Rebecca said. "We have three days till Trisha doesn't come again." Rebecca said and looked into him.

"Look, for Charge was enough one night to marry." He joked and she laughed.

...

"Did you see Rebecca today?" Jeremy asked a she walked in living room and looked into Tammy who was holding Nicolai and sitting on sofa.

"She said she has to go to the town and asked me to keep Nicolai." Tammy said and he nodded.

"I hope she didn't get one more crazy idea on her mind." Jeremy said and sighed and Tammy shock her head.

"Crazy as what?" Rebecca asked when she and Peter went in. "As this?" she added and show a wedding document.

"Are you two insane?" Jeremy asked and looked into them.

"The end justifies the means." peter and Rebecca said in one voice.

"Dear God." Jeremy said. Rebecca laughed and picked Nicolai in her amrs.

"Now you are staying here little one." she said and smiled on him. "I will bring him upstairs. He needs to sleep." she added and carried him to his bedroom.

"She told me she had a second plan too..." Peter started but Tammy stopped him.

"It is better to you don't know what idea she had." Tammy said and walked into kitchen.

"Whatever it was it was including Tammy." said Jeremy and laughed.

Peter laughed too and shock his head.

Half an hour later he walked in Nicolai's room. He was sleeping and Rebecca was standing next to his crib.

"He looks so sweet when he sleeps."she said quietly with smile and then looked into him. "Thank you." she added.

"You are welcome. I love Nick too." He said. She smiled again and looked into baby.

"When you said you had a back up plan in case I said no, what was it?" Peter asked and she laughed.

"I would make grandpa to marry Tammy." she said and he laughed too.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is new chapter. I would like to thank on some ideas what I get from Alimoo1971. I didn't use all her ideas but some of it I did. lol. So tell me what do you think? tell me your predictions.**

 **thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rebecca and Peter were married for a week now and they both were expecting a visit of social service. They send a adoption request to it together with copy of their wedding document. Rebecca felt bit weird. Now in her IDs was written Tomaszewski. She was married woman now, even if it was only on paper. They have two wedding rings as simply as possible which were just a cover for their story. Their witness was Charge who was giving some his advices always forgetting that he married overnight shore leave being drunk and Nella.

Peter and Rebecca didn't even share house. He still was living on his farm and Rebecca was at her house. But they were spending days together, mostly occupaided with Nicolai, who probably was enjoying all attention he was getting.

Rebecca was sleeping in her bed. She come home very late. In village, one woman was giving birth and she had to help a midwife. As soon as she returned back to her place she crashed on bed and fell asleep. And that morning Tammy get a wish to throw all bucket of cold water to wake her up.

"Tammy please let me sleep." she murmured.

"You have a visit." Tammy said and pull down cover what Rebecca throw over her head.

"Visit?" Rebecca asked as she jumped up widely awake. She jumped from bed triping on some Nicolai's tos. "Is it Trisha? Today is Sunday. Why she would come here on weekend?" Becca asked as she was trying hard to find some nice clothes.

"Stop panicking. It is not Trisha. It is some your friend from Cairns. Jessica. And she was in weeding dress." Tammy said and Rebecca looked into her and took a robe a put it over her pyjamas.

"A wedding dress? Shit. Yesterday she should to marry. I totally forget on her wedding." Becca said and run downstairs asking herself what the hell she was doing at her place. Shouldn't she be on honeymoon with Ryan?

Rebecca went downstairs and almost screamed when she stood on some monkey toy what Peter bought to Nicolai which could sing and speak some frases. Rebecca kicked it on side determined to kill Peter later for that toy. Bird was sitting in kitchen and Nicolai was sitting next to her in his crib.

Bomber looked into her. She was wearing her jeans and her top and her hair still was curly from her hair make up for wedding. As soon as she saw Bomber, she raised up and hugged her tightly.

"Bird what is going on? What are you doing here? And I am sorry I didn't come to your wedding..." Becca asked.

"I run aay. I couldn't marry Ryan." Bird said and Becca looked into her.

"What? Why?" Rebecca asked and toom Nicolai in her arms to kiss his cheek as she ws doing every morning.

"Ryan cheated on me. All these time we were together he was shagging some old girlfriend from his high school." Bird said and started to cry. "I tried to pass over it and then I realize I couldn't be happy with him and then I run away. With 2Dads's help." she added.

"And others? Did you tell them what exactly happened?" Rebecca asked and she shock her head.

"Dutchy wasn't there. We lost a contact since he left Hammersley. I send a message to Kate. She will tell everyone." Bird said. "Can I stay here?" she added. Rebecca smiled and hugged her friend.

"Of course you can. You are an medic. You can work with me in hospital. I need to present you someone. This is Nicolai. I hope my adopted son from next week." Rebecca said and showed on baby who was playing with his rush.

"And when I will meet your husband?" Bird asked and laughed slightly.

"I see Charge told you." Becca said and she nodded.

"He told everyone." Bird said and laughed. "But i think it is very sweet for both of you for doing that just to you can keep Nick." Bird added with smile.

"You are already awake." Peter said as he walked into kitchen and kissed Becca's cheek and then took Nicolai in his arms and baby giggled loudly.

"Yeah. And I will kill you. I again almost get a heart attack because of that monkey toy." Rebecca said and he laughed. "I need you to meet someone. This is Jessica Bird. We served together on Hammersley. And you can't tell anyone she is here." She added and he nodded.

"I know. Charge told me. Run away bride." he said and Bird nodded.

"I am Peter." he added and tilted Nicolai high in air what was very funny for baby. "Wait the sec, you served with Dutchy too?" he asked and looked into Bird and she nodded.

"Yeah. I lost a contact with him in last few years." Bird said.

"He is serving on HMAS NewCastle. He mentioned you few times. He was very sorry when he lost a touch with you." Peter said. Thing was that Dutchy was talking a lot about her and his lucky charm was Bird's photo.

"At least I know he is alive." Bird said and smiled.

"Look Bird I know you are tired. go get some rest. Tammy will show you your room." Rebecca said and Bird nodded and went with Tammy upstairs. Rebecca turned and looked into Peter.

"Well Buffer tomorrow is day D. We need to be ready for Trisha. She can come early in the morning so I will tell Tammy to prepare you one of guest room here. We need to looki as a proper couple and we need to look as a happy family for Nicolai's sake." Rebecca said.

"Yes ma'am." He said with grin and she hit him in his arm.

NEXT DAY-DAY D

"Calm down Rebecca. Everything will be ok." Peter said and stroke Rebecca's arms to calm her down.

"I can't. I am having a feeling something bad will happen today and Trisha will say no and we will lose Nicolai." Rebecca said on edge to start to cry. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Eerything will be ok." Peter said and Rebecca nodded. In that moment Trisha come. She parked her car and went out and introduced with Peter.

"Social service send me to see are you capable to keep Nicolai." Trisha said and they nodded despite the fact that Rebecca would gladly faint there. Trisha went in living room, she had a talk with Rebecca and Peter. Then she walked over the house, kept herself mostly in Nicolai's room.

"Nicolai can remain here for next two months. Then commision will give their final word." Trisha said and Rebecca smiled with relief.

"Tough I am on your side. Baby is happy,you two are great couple." Trisha added as she was going out.

"Thank you." Rebecca said and smiled.

"And one more thing. You need to take it slowly Rebecca and stop be so nervous. If I saw how good mum you are, others will too." Trisha said and went into her car and drive herself away. Bomber screamed from happiness and hugged Peter. For now on she...they kept Nicolai. He hugged her back.

"I need one more favour from you." Rebecca said and looked into him with puppy face and he sighed.

"OK. What is it? Shot." he said and Rebecca smiled.

"Can you contact Dutchy? I would like to he comes here and talk with Bird." Rebecca said.

"That guy is madly in loved into that woman and..." Peter started.

"Same as she is in loved into him. And they just need a kick in their backs." Rebecca said and looked into him. "Pleaseeee!" Rebecca added with puppy face. Peter sighed again.

"Fine." he said and she hugged him again this time little bit tightly than usual and he hugged her same back.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I updated this story too. I can say I am sad because celticfire32 isnot updating. I hope she will update her stpries soon. well return on this one. i would like to hear your predictions and ideas.**

 **thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rebecca was enjoying every day she was spending with Nicolai. Baby get a first teeth. He was starting to crawl around and soon he should make his first steps. Thing what she didn't want to admit to herself was that she used on act Pete was often at her place. Taking care of Nicolai started to be main thing for them both. She also was missing Pete when he wasn't around. And that feeling was driving her mad.

Next problem was Bird. She was avoiding talk and still didn't know how she find out that Ryan cheated on her. Everytime when Rebecca tried to start that conversation, Bird was quickly changing a subject. And Becca was pissed because of that silency.

"Now you won't get out with fact you have to tell me what exactly happened. You are here for almost a month and you didn't tell me a word." Rebecca said and looked into Bird who sighed.

"I was on work week before wedding. I should go to see some mates from last posting when I was on sea duty and I told Ryan that. Then I decided to pop by at his place. And as I had a keys of his place, I went in and heard him talking with his ex girlfriend. She told him she was pregnant and he was a dad. I turned around and left. I decided to pass over that thing. I loved him enough to forgive him cheating." Bird said and sighed.

"And?" Rebecca asked and she sighed.

"But the day of my wedding, his ex girlfriend appeared in hotel in my room and told me they have never broke up. And how apsurd all situation was, it looked like that Ryan had to marry me because his mummy Maxine told him to. I was a good match because I was medic, few exams to become a doctor and to work in Navy hospital. Perfect wife for future lieutenant. I was angry, hurt and betrayed. Maxine made him to broke with that poor girl, she is poor, an orphan. I felt sorry for that woman. And then I decided to I can't marry Ryan." Bird said. "And I run off and took a taxi and came here." she added.

"I knew that Maxine is a witch but that she will do that..." Rebecca said and shock her head.

"I will go and take a walk." Bird said and went out of house. Village was helping her to get over the hurt she was feeling. Kids in hospital were good concolence too. Bomber was trying on every way to help her get through that, but she had her own problems. Bird went down the river and sit on one rock looking into water. How the hell it could calm her down by Dutchy's words?

"Mmm I haven't had chicken legs in a long time. I wounder if they are tasty." Someone whispered near her ear. She turned to face him but he pushed her in water. "And your self defense moves are still bad." he added and laughed.

"Very funny. You surprised me." Bird said and looked into Dutchy who was still laughing.

"Well excuse me. That was my intention." He said. "Come on." He added and give her hand as a help to get out of water but she used a chance and pulled him down in river.

"Revenge is sweet." Bird said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Bird asked and looked into him.

"Well I heard that one run away bride is here." Dutchy said and smiled.

"Very funny. And why you didn't show up on my wedding?" Bird asked as they went out of the water.

"I was on patrol. And what is that all about weddings? My ex XO just married Bomber. And he said it is long story." Dutchy said and Bird laughed.

"Well you will understand all when you meet someone." Bird said and sit on rock. He nodded confused and sat next to her.

"Bomber didn't tell me anything, but what is going on?" Dutchy asked and looked into her.

"I should listen Kate when she said to me to watch myself from Maxine." Bird said and sighed. Then she tell Dutchy all story what happened to her.

"I knew that Ryan White was mummy's boy, but that he would do that I have never thought." Dutchy said and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Now you know." Bird said and sighed and looked into him. "Look I don't want to anyone know where am I. OK?" she added and Dutchy nodded.

"Of course." He said and stroke her shoulder.

"Thank you." Bird said and he smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Chicken legs." Dutchy said. "Now how we will explain to Bomber why are we both wet like we swam in river?" he added as they stood up to return back on farm.

"Well mate we did swim in river and it was your fault." Bird said and pock his shoulder. He laughed as they walked towards farm.

...

"So how Dutchy will help Bird?" Peter asked and looked into Becca. They were sitting on verandah on blanket together with Nicolai.

"They are friends. And she needs a friend now. Someone who she trusts. And Dutchy is the best for that." Becca said.

"And he has a feelings for her. So how is that clever idea?" Peter said.

"You had a feelings for Nikki but you helped her to not kill herself while she and all others thought that ET is dead." Rebecca said and looked into him. ET aka Josh Holiday was serving with them before he almost died in diving accident. But then they all find out that he was a federal agent.

"That is totally lie. 2Dads was just spreading rumors on ship and you know that." Peter said and looked into her. How the hell she get that stupid idea in her head?

"He didn't tell me that. I heard you and Kate talking in sailor mess." Becca said and caught teddy bear which Nicolai throw in air.

"I wasn't talking about Nikki." Peter said and Becca looked into him with her look 'yeah whatever'.

"Never mind." She said and sighed. He sighed too and looked into Nicolai.

"I wasn't talking about her. What exactly did you hear that day?" He asked and looked into her. Rebecca looked up and looked into him.

"Well I heard when you said you are leaving ship because of her. You didn't name her but it was obviously about who you were talking." Rebecca said.

"I wasn't talking about her. Maybe I had some feelings for Nikki when I first time met her, but it was just a lust, nothing more." Peter said.

"Look it is none of my buisnis. It is only your. I just said it as an example. Dutchy will help Bird get through treason Ryan did to her." Rebecca said changing subject. He sighed and looked into her. She was always doing that. Her swings off subjects. He smiled on Nicolai who tried to stand on his feets but fell on his bottom and looked puzzled and start to do that again.

FLASHBACK, EIGHT YEARS AGO

"You are transffering? Why?" Kate asked and looked into Buffer who sighed.

"I have my own reasons." Buffer said and took a sip of his tea.

"Name of your reasons is..." she started and looked into him.

"XO..." He started and she sighed.

"Sometimes you only need to talk and tell truth and not to be coward. I have saw how you are looking into Bomber." Kate said with smile.

"And that is why I want to leave the ship. I don't want to destroy my and her career." Buffer said. "I don't want to because of something what can be quick passing fling destroy my and her friendship and my and her career." Buffer said. Last few sentences from Buffer were heard from Bomber who was just on one step to enter in sailor mess but stopped herself.

"It is running away." Kate said.

"Running away to save mine and her career. We are friends. And i hope we will stay that. And I want to one day when she needs help can relay on me." Buffer said and raised up. Bomber quickly made her way back to galley. He was talking about Nikki, of course he did. She sighed again and walked towards her galley.

END OF FLASHBACK

Peter looked over on Becca and sighed. It was good she didn't hear all conversation. He didn't want to make it awkward now after all these years.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Rebecca asked and looked into Dutchy and Bird who just come back to farm.

"Dutchy decided that was a good idea to push me in the water as a surprise." Bird said and Becca laughed.

"And she pushed me with her." Dutchy added.

"I will go to change." Bird said and walked into house.

"I will go back to Peter's place, so see you later...Who is that?" Dutchy asked when he saw Nicolai.

"That is the reason I told you." Bird said.

"Aha. Good. I am off." He said as he walked away and Bird went into house.

"At least she is laughing and she is happy again." Becca said and looked into Peter.

"I am not going to say that you were right." Peter said and she laughed and hit him in arm.

"But I was right." She said and laughed as they sat down on blanket playing with Nicolai.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is one more chapter. I would like to thanks to Alimoo1971 for all her help and ideas. Tell me your predictions and ideas and thoughts about this chapter guys. Does Buffer still feels the same what he did 8 years ago or time changed his feelings? And what about Bomber's feelings about him? What do you all think about Dutchy and Bird? review please**

 **thanks for reading**


End file.
